Les péripéties de la cour
by Anadyomede
Summary: COMPLETE. Marier un Weasley, c'est bien. Mais hériter de la famille Weasley, c'est hériter avant tout de Molly en guise de belle-mère. Ce qui peut se réveler affreusement problématique. Ou très drôle ! - Mini-recueil d'OS sur Fleur.
1. La dinde de Noël

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoici avec un mini-recueil de cinq fics sur Fleur Delacour pour la commu Pompom_power (le lien est sur mon profil). Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis surtout (oh oui, surtout), j'ai des examens tout le temps en tout, genre demain, alors pour fêter ça et pour avoir une excuse de ne pas travailler, je poste. Parce que j'ai mal à la tête et que je déteste l'allemand et que je n'arrive pas à apprendre l'anglais. Parce que j'ai eu une version de latin et un examen de chimie affreusement au-dessus de mes connaissances.

Cela étant dit, je vais quand même présenter un peu mon petit recueil !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** La dinde de Noël

**Thème :** Du sang sur mes mains

**Rating :** K

Je me découvre un grand amour pour Fleur en ce moment ! Les OS suivants arriveront bientôt mais ils seront très courts. Je préviens juste, mais bon, c'est pas bien dramatique !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Pour Noël, dans la famille Weasley, la tradition voulait que, chacun à leur tout, un membre de la famille aille tuer la dinde. Après tout, c'était sympa d'avoir une dinde à la maison. Ça permettait de faire des économies et de se retrouver avec un repas de qualité. Et puis, ça rapprochait les enfants d'abattre ladite dinde. C'était une activité de famille, ils y passaient tous. Ça solidifiait les nerfs, c'était très important pour leur développement.

Cette année-là, le pur hasard désigna Fleur comme future meurtrière.

« Tu comprends, ma chérie, c'est un grand honneur pour nous de te laisser tuer la dinde ! Ça veut dire que, maintenant que tu as épousé Bill, tu fais entièrement partie de la famille ! »

Molly fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que la jeune femme ouvrait des yeux terrifiés à cette annonce et lui offrit son plus joli sourire. À cet instant, Fleur eut brusquement envie de quitter Bill et de rentrer en France par le premier Portoloin parce que, non, vraiment, les anglais avaient de drôles d'idées parfois. Surtout qu'elle, elle l'aimait bien, cette dinde. Elle l'avait nourrie ces quatre derniers mois et n'avait pas la moindre envie de la manger !

Elle s'apprêtait à proposer de se rendre au marché choisir une autre dinde, une belle et grosse bête, lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa belle-mère. Il y avait là quelque chose de… de menaçant.

Et brusquement, Fleur compris pourquoi, l'ayant nourrie ou pas, chaque Weasley avait, une année ou l'autre, achever la dinde qui se baladait au milieu du jardin.

« Hum. C'est vraiment… très gentil à vous, Molly…, tenta la jeune femme dans un accès de désespoir. Cela dit, peut-être que Bill…

– Parfait ! Alors tu feras ça ce soir, quand tout le monde sera couché. Oh, évite de faire trop de bruit, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Parce que c'est vraiment très gênant d'être réveillé par les cris d'agonie d'un animal. Tu trouveras la hache dans le garage d'Arthur.

– La… la _hache_... Oui, bien sûr. D'accord. »

Sept paires d'yeux lui lancèrent un regard navré. Et, dès lors, chaque Weasley vint tour à tour lui témoigner à sa façon sa solidarité dans cette terrible épreuve.

* * *

Bill Weasley tapota gentiment le bras de sa fiancée.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de…

– Ça va, hein. Je suis tout à fait capable de tuer une dinde.

– Bon. Si tu le dis. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Puis :

« Mais c'est la dernière fois qu'on passe Noël avec ta famille. »

* * *

« Alors tu vois, tu prends la dinde, tu l'obliges à poser la tête sur la table et tchack ! Tu abats la hache d'un coup sec ! »

Elle blêmit.

« …

– T'en fait pas ! sourit Ginny. Ce n'est pas si traumatisant que ça en a l'air. »

* * *

« Hé, Fleur ! »

Elle tourna la tête et grimaça en apercevant Fred et George, gambadant gaiment vers elle.

« Oui ?

– On a un cadeau pour toi !

– Oh, euh, merci… C'est gentil. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

George lui tendit solennellement un paquet plat et dur :

« Une photo de la dinde.

– Pour que tu ne l'oublies jamais. »

* * *

« Figure-toi que chez les moldus, ils ont inventé un petit appareil qui permet de tuer les animaux sans rien leur couper ! Il paraît que c'est très efficace et sans douleur. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? On devrait s'intéresser de plus près à leurs découvertes, ça permettrait de faciliter certains aspects de la vie quotidienne d'un sorcier et d'atténuer les souffrances des volailles puisqu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, même sur une dinde…

– Ah oui, c'est vraiment génial Arthur. Vraiment génial. »

* * *

« On pourrait payer quelqu'un pour le faire à ta place ? », proposa Ron.

Fleur le fusilla du regard :

« C'est cela, oui : un tueur à gage pour dindes.

– Ça va, hein. C'était une idée comme une autre.

– Tu veux combien ?

– Non, moi ça ira. J'ai déjà donné deux fois. »

* * *

Charlie lui prêta un vieux t-shirt déchiré pour ne pas qu'elle salisse ses beaux habits et lui conseilla de mettre des baskets.

* * *

Percy alla lui chercher la hache.

* * *

À la tombée de la nuit, parée comme un soldat, Fleur s'engouffra donc jusqu'au poulailler. Molly dormait. Bill dormait. La dinde dormait. Tout le monde dormait. Décidemment, il n'y avait qu'elle qui était debout comme idiote !

Lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha de la brave bête, hache levée. Puis, décidant que, vraiment, la tuer au milieu de son sommeil, ce n'était pas très honnête. Ni très pratique.

Se souvenant des conseils de Ginny, elle tendit un doigt et poussa légèrement l'animal.

Rien.

C'est que, ça avait le sommeil profond, une dinde…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Fleur déposa la hache dans un coin du poulailler et, d'un geste brusque, sauta sur la dinde. Cette fois, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : la grosse bête ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et poussa un cri déchirant. Pendant un quart de seconde, elles s'observèrent. Puis la dinde décida de prendre ses jambes à son cou, renversant de la paille partout.

C'est que, ça avait aussi étonnement beaucoup de force, une dinde. Bien plus que Fleur, fallait-il croire.

D'ailleurs, il n'en fallut pas plus à cette dernière pour pousser à son tour un cri de terreur lorsque l'animal décida non pas de fuir mais d'attaquer la jeune femme. À tâtons, cette dernière s'agrippa à la hache et la souleva au-dessus d'elle. Ou du moins, tenta de la soulever : la dinde, sentant le danger, se précipita droit sur sa main et, ni une ni deux, y planta violemment son bec.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

La hache s'écrasa à deux centimètres du pied délicat de Fleur.

* * *

D'abord, elle discerna des bruits de pas. Puis des chuchotements, et des ricanements, même. La porte du poulailler s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître huit têtes rousses. _Les salauds !_

« Fleur ? Tu… tu vas bien ?

– NON !

– Mais qu'est-ce que…

– LA DINDE ! »

Tous tournèrent aussitôt le regard vers l'animal qui, fou de rage, avait l'air décidé à défoncer tous ceux qui lui barreraient la route vers la sortie. Les Weasley au grand complet firent un bond dans l'air pour éviter une mort certaine et vire avec effroi leur repas de Noël s'envoler dans le ciel.

Il y eut trois secondes de profond silence. Puis :

« Je ne savais pas que les dindes savaient voler, remarqua Fred.

– IMBECILE ! hurla Molly – et Fleur se demanda si elle parlait à son fils qui ricanait ou à elle qui venait, _sans le vouloir_, de les condamner à jeûner. VA LA CHERCHER TOUT DE SUITE !

– Euh Maman… Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible. »

La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu sa belle-mère dans un tel état. Un peu plus et elle s'étranglait de rage.

« Mais, ma chérie, tu saignes ? »

À cette remarque, Fleur oublia son ex-amie la dinde et darda un regard furieux en direction de son époux :

« EVIDEMMENT QUE JE SAIGNE ! JE VIENS DE FRÔLER LA MORT A CAUSE DE TA… à cause de… »

_De ta stupide mère._

Mais elle jugea finalement plus subtile de ne rien dire et baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche remplie de sang. Par Merlin… Elle venait de manquer de se faire assassiner par une dinde. Sa pauvre mère ne s'en serait jamais remise ! Sa petite fille chérie morte en essayant de tuer un foutu volatile, on avait vu des fins plus brillantes, tout de même.

Alors Fleur respira profondément. Tout ce sang qui venait entacher sa peau pâle lui arracha un haut-le-cœur.

Dès le lendemain, il faudrait qu'elle pense à devenir végétarienne.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je m'amuse beaucoup avec les belles-mères ! Comme une intuition que la mienne ressemblera étrangement à Molly.

Une petite **review** pour la fin chers petits lecteurs ?

Bisous !

Ana'


	2. Petite colère passagère

Bonjour les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Moi je reviens juste avant mes examens avec un nouvel OS sur Fleur et sa merveilleuse belle-mère : Molly chérie. Très très court. Le suivant devrait être plus long, il faut juste que je trouve le temps de le terminer (eh ouais, là je suis plus au moins en vacance mais c'est des salauds avec leurs examens, ils nous pourissent l'Escalade. Et puis en plus, on est le seul lycée handicapé qui fait ses examens maintenant. Tous les autres ont déjà terminé. Je trouve ça scandaleux, moi)

Bref. Comme d'habitude :

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Petite colère sans conséquence

**Thème :** Mon infinie patience

**Rating :** K

Et un grand grand merci à : **Temi-chou**, **Myley**, **Hatchepsout**, **petitefolle**, **Margaux.R.** et **Azalan **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Levez la tête !

– …

– Mais pas à ce point, enfin !

– …

– Et droit, le dos !

– …

– _Droit_, j'ai dis !

– …

– Rentrez le ventre et levez les bras !

– …

– Plus haut, les bras ! »

Fleur prit une profonde inspiration et compta jusqu'à dix. Lentement. _Très_ lentement. Voilà, tout allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Elle passait une magnifique journée en compagnie de son adorable future belle-mère, en essayant sa robe de mariée avec une vendeuse fort sympathique qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de jeter par la fenêtre.

Elle allait quand même compter jusqu'à vingt. Pure précaution.

« Mais, c'est qu'elle a de grosses hanches, votre belle-fille ! »

Vingt-un.

« _Future_ belle-fille ! corrigea aussitôt Molly Weasley avec un petit rictus. Hum. C'est vrai que ses hanches sont plutôt généreuses… Est-ce que cela posera un problème pour la robe ? »

La mère de Bill était quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs, Fleur aimait Bill. Par conséquent, elle se devait d'aimer sa mère. Imaginer Molly s'écrasant par la fenêtre était mal. Très mal. Bill risquait de ne pas être content et d'annuler le mariage. Ce ne serait vraiment pas cool. Fleur serait très triste.

Mais… tout de même… Elle n'avait _pas_ des grosses hanches !

« Eh bien… Disons que ça coûtera légèrement plus cher, voyez-vous. Il va falloir retoucher nos modèles.

– Oh, voilà qui est très fâcheux ! grimaça Molly. Fleur, ma chérie, tu tiens sincèrement à avoir deux robes pour ce mariage ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas_ si_ grave que ça de porter la même tenue pour la cérémonie et pour le repas ! Moi-même je l'ai fais. Certes, avec cette longue traîne au bout de la robe, ce ne sera pas très pratique mais… Oh ! J'ai une idée ! »

A voir son air enthousiaste, Fleur ne put s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Et le pire se produisit.

« On pourrait peut-être supprimer la traîne ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

– … »

Vingt-deux, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre…

« Allez, supprimez donc cette traîne !

– Suffit de demander, Madame Weasley ! répondit joyeusement la vendeuse.

– … »

Fleur serra les dents. Fort, très fort.

Elle était quelqu'un de patient. Elle savait faire face aux situations sans se laisser envahir par la colère. Crier ne servait à rien. Elle devait respirer calmement. Voilà. Ne tuer personne. Le meurtre ne menait à rien. Lorsqu'on a un problème, il faut communiquer.

La jeune femme enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau en priant Merlin de lui donner la force de rester calme. Mais lorsque cette foutue vendeuse (dont les hanches étaient trois fois plus épaisses que celles de Fleur, soit-dit en passant) arriva avec un énorme ciseau, ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

* * *

« Je… Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé…, balbutia la vendeuse aux Aurors, arrivés deux minutes plus tard. Nous essayions tranquillement des robes de mariage pour la Mademoiselle et soudain… soudain…

– Tout a explosé ! termina furieusement Molly. Et c'est inadmissible, vous m'entendez ! _Inadmissible_ qu'il y ait des bombes au milieu du Chemin de Traverse ! Il faudra sans faute que le ministère rembourse tout ce tissu gâché ! »

L'Auror chargé de prendre les dépositions des trois femmes contempla l'ampleur du drame d'un œil navré : la grande vitrine brisée, les robes éparpillées par terre, tâchées, déchirées… Et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui avait eu l'idée ridicule de faire un attentat dans une boutique de robe de mariée.

« Mesdames, nous sommes désolés… – le deuxième Auror chargé d'inspecter les lieux les rejoignit en toussant et en secouant la main pour chasser toute la poussière – mais il semblerait que l'explosion ne soit pas du à une bombe, mais à un sort.

– Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! s'exclama Molly en tapant du pied. Qui aurait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Les deux Aurors haussèrent les épaules, perplexes. Quant à Fleur, qui avait suivi l'échange en silence, elle grimaça discrètement et baissa la tête.

Oui, qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

Certainement pas elle.

* * *

Et une boutique d'explosée mais pas de belle-mère tuée. Pas encore.

Une petite **review** pour la route ? Au prochain chapitre (normalement) : La première rencontre de Fleur et Molly !

Bisous

Ana'


	3. Dîner de famille

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors voilà, après deux ans d'absence, je reprends ce recueil (tout comme j'ai déjà repris D'azur et d'acier !) et je compte bien le terminer. Il ne reste plus que deux OS à poster. Par contre, dans les suivants (que j'ai déjà écrit le le quatrième, il ne me reste que le dernier qui est bientôt fini, lui aussi !), Molly ne sera pas présente. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même :)

Je m'excuse encore d'avoir disparu autant de temps en laissant toutes mes fics à moitié terminées. Ca ne se reproduira plus, promis.

Et je vous souhaite aussi une très bonne année (on peut encore le dire !)

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Dîner de famille

**Thème :** Ta peau contre la mienne

**Rating :** K

Et un très grand merci à : **khalya**, **Tigrou19**,** Thick pillow**,** Snapou Black**,** Cherry DQ**, **Tania**, **Ayanne**, **Caramelise**, **Bec-de-lily**, **Pleesance **et **Capucine Maina** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fleur Delacour avait toujours su faire bonne impression partout où elle mettait les pieds. Elle y mettait un point d'honneur : dans la vie, il n'y avait rien de plus important que la première rencontre. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Bill décida qu'elle était psychologiquement prête à être présentée à sa famille, elle approuva. Oh, elle savait que ça n'allait pas forcément être très facile ! Qu'il faudrait faire attention aux jumeaux, ne pas trop s'intéresser aux histoires de moldus d'Arthur sous peine de les subir toute la soirée et ne pas sous-estimer Molly. Tout ça, oui, elle le savait depuis des semaines déjà. Elle l'avait même noté sur un bout de papier pour ne pas l'oublier.

Ainsi, après maintes discussions, la date de leur rencontre fut fixée au vendredi soir, huit heures, chez Fleur – elle y tenait, c'était elle qui invitait et tant pis s'ils devaient un peu se serrer.

À sept heures, Bill avait donc eu l'obligeance de venir l'aider en cuisine. La jeune femme commençait légèrement à s'affoler : faire à manger pour deux, aucun problème. Pour quatre, cinq, elle gérait. Mais pour neuf ! Les marmites débordaient, la viande n'entrait pas dans le four, il manquait une chaise et toutes les bougies de la salle à manger venaient de rendre l'âme.

Un véritable complot.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, tu t'en sors très bien, tout va bien, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Bill évita de justesse la louche que sa fiancée lui lança à travers la cuisine.

« Tu as quinze minutes pour trouver des bougies et une chaise, siffla-t-elle. Pendant ce temps je… hum… Est-ce que, par le plus grand de tous les hasards, ta famille aime la viande crue ? Non ? Dommage… »

Elle en aurait pleuré. Mais il fallait rester calme. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, après tout. Ce n'était que la famille de Bill, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à un simple repas, non ?

Si seulement ils avaient été moins nombreux, elle aurait pu les inviter au restaurant, mais là, vu le troupeau, non seulement ils auraient dû réserver à l'avance, mais surtout, c'était toutes ses économies qui y passaient !

Après avoir essayé d'agrandir son four une bonne dizaine de fois au risque de faire exploser toute sa cuisine, elle se décida à couper le gigot : à ce stade, il n'y avait plus d'autre solution et tant pis s'il serait moche : au moins, il serait comestible.

Ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'elle planta le premier coup de couteau dans son beau gigot tout frais, tout rose.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bill était son nouvel héros :

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer ! Bon, un pouf, ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal pour manger, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être debout, n'est-ce pas ? Et les bougies sont roses, certes, mais ça met une touche de couleur, c'est féminin et ça sent bon, en plus ! »

Fleur ne put qu'être d'accord. Toute façon, au point où elle en était…

« Et je dois dire que tu es assez sexy en petite cuisinière appliquée. C'est nouveau, le tablier ? »

Tout à coup, la bonne humeur de la jeune femme revint et elle se tourna malicieusement vers son fiancé :

« Hum, oui, je me suis dit que ça pourrait m'être utile pour ce soir, vois-tu…

– Tout à fait. Mais un détail me chiffonne un peu…

– Quoi donc ?

– Le repas est presque prêt, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu n'as plus vraiment besoin d'un tablier ? »

Fleur plissa des yeux et se rapprocha langoureusement de Bill :

« C'est vrai. Mais je crois que le nœud est coincé, j'aurais besoin de toi pour l'enlever… »

Deux minutes plus tard, le tablier volait à travers la cuisine, bientôt suivi par divers habits.

* * *

« Molly chérie, tu es sûre que c'est ici ?

– Puisque je te dis que oui ! Fred, sonne encore une fois, pour voir !

– C'est bizarre, elle est peut-être devenue sourde ?

– Tu entends du bruit toi ?

– On dirait quelqu'un qui gémit…

– Elle est blessée, peut-être ?

– Oh, dans ce cas, on devrait rentrer à la maison, non ?

– Ne dis pas de bêtises Ginny. Bill ne nous le pardonnerait jamais.

– On devrait ouvrir la porte.

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ron. »

Après une courte hésitation, Molly haussa les épaules et tourna la poignée. Ce qu'elle aperçut à l'intérieur la figea sur place. Son fils. Son tout petit garçon, nu avec cette… cette _gourgandine _!

Il y eut un long, très long silence dramatique durant lequel Fleur put admirer sa future belle-famille au grand complet. Ce fut finalement Arthur qui parla en premier :

« On… On devrait peut-être… revenir à huit heures ? Le temps de… de… euh…

– De vous rhabiller, peut-être ? compléta George.

– Et de récupérer aussi ? », rajouta Fred.

Oui, Fleur avait toujours pris soin de se montrer sous son meilleur jour lors des premières rencontres. Et, nue au milieu du salon, sa peau moite contre celle de Bill, elle se demanda si vraiment elle aurait pu donner une pire impression d'elle-même à la famille Weasley.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Ah, cette pauvre Fleur... Elle enchaîne la malchance !

Le prochain arrivera très bientôt. Une petite **review** en attendant ?

Bisous !

Ana'


	4. Peur de rien

Et voilà l'avant-dernier OS de ce recueil ! Comme **Azalan** l'a fait remarqué, je vais dans un sens chronologique... enfin, un peu à l'envers. Et du coup, Molly n'est pas trop là mais vous avez droit à une des premières rencontres entre Fleur et Bill !

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster celui-ci parce que j'ai travaillé sur deux autres OS (un sur les **Londubat ** et un autre sur **Drago **et **Lavande**, que je vous invite à aller lire, bien sûr ! :D)

J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Peur de rien

**Thème :** Ma méthode de travail

**Rating :** K

Un très grand merci pour leur review à : **Azalan**,** angele**,** Dame Licorne**, **King Pumkin**, **Caramelise**, **Missy Weasley**, **Capucine Maina **et **Nyssia** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Ça y est. Fleur poussa un soupir et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix qui se remettait à crier. Décidemment, Bill Weasley n'était jamais de bonne humeur ! Et ça commençait à devenir drôlement lassant de l'entendre râler cinquante fois par jour.

Se tournant vers lui, elle prit son air le plus étonné :

« Ça quoi ? »

Il était assez drôle lorsqu'il essayait de contrôler sa colère. Il devenait tout rouge. Ça ne faisait pas encore une semaine qu'elle travaillait à la banque et pourtant, ça devait être la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il sache son nom. En général, il se contentait de déposer des dossiers sur son bureau avec quelques instructions.

Mais là, il avait l'air particulièrement exaspéré. D'un geste furieux, il désigna son bureau où une femme rousse attendait, les bras croisés.

Fleur fronça les sourcils :

« Oh, _ça _! Eh bien, je présume que c'est votre mère ?

– Je croyais avoir été clair, Delacour : interdiction de laisser entrer qui que ce soit dans mon bureau ! Que ce soit ma mère, ma sœur, mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère, ma cousine du troisième degré ou un quelconque autre putain de membre de ma famille ! »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et tendit le cou : dans le bureau, Molly Weasley ne semblait pas encore s'être aperçue de la présence de son fils qui gesticulait devant elle, pauvre petite secrétaire innocente qui parlait à peine anglais. D'ailleurs…

« Pas comprendre. »

Bill mit quelques secondes avant de réagir :

« Pardon ?

– Pas comprendre. Vous parler français ?

– … Vous vous foutez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas comprendre. », s'entête Fleur.

Il sembla subitement affolé :

« _Pas comprendre ?_ répéta-t-il. Mais qui a eu l'idée d'engager une secrétaire aussi stupide ! Pas comprendre QUOI ? Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, par Merlin ! »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Lui, par contre, devint encore plus rouge qu'avant :

« MAMAN PAS ENTRER ! _PERSONNE_ ENTRER DANS MON BUREAU ! COMPRIS ?

– Oh. »

Elle sourit :

« En effet, monsieur, votre _maman_ vous attend dans votre bureau.

– … »

Les yeux faillirent lui sortir de la tête. Elle ricana intérieurement lorsqu'il gonfla les joues, serra les dents et fit marche-arrière. Ses pas retentirent encore plusieurs secondes et elle l'entendit monter jusqu'au troisième étage.

Bien. Une bonne chose de faite pour commencer la journée. Fleur rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et se replongea dans la paperasse. C'était plutôt amusant, en fait, d'être secrétaire à Gringott.

Son regard croisa soudain celui de Molly. Cette dernière avait l'air drôlement contrariée. Fleur se mordit la langue et une idée lui effleura l'esprit. Reposant les divers dossiers, elle s'empressa de trottiner jusqu'à la mère de Bill :

« Excusez-moi, Madame, mais votre fils vient d'appeler : il ne rentrera pas. Il est convoqué d'urgence à un meeting qui risque de se finir très tard. »

* * *

« Comment ça, la secrétaire ne parle pas anglais ? »

Fleur tendit l'oreille, l'air de rien. C'était la voix du directeur, très surpris. Bill ne tarda pas à répondre :

« Je vous assure ! Elle a laissé entrer ma mère dans mon bureau quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que personne ne devait entrer dans mon bureau durant mon absence, elle a continué de sourire comme une idiote en répétant que ma mère m'attendait. Vous allez voir. Je ne suis pas fou ! »

Les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement et deux silhouettes ne tardèrent pas à se poster devant elle. Fleur lança un sourire éclatant aux deux hommes.

« Bonjour, Monsieur le directeur, Monsieur Weasley ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Le directeur se racla la gorge et dévisagea curieusement la jeune femme.

« Mademoiselle Delacour… Monsieur Weasley m'a dit que vous aviez eu quelques… _difficultés_ à communiquer, tout à l'heure.

– Ah ?

– Il se trouve qu'apparemment, il vous avait précisé qu'il ne voulait voir personne dans son bureau et que vous avez laissé entrer sa mère. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une erreur mais… vous comprenez bien ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fleur leva un sourcil et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Bill :

« Evidemment que je vous comprends, je ne suis pas sourde ni stupide ! Par contre, je ne vois pas de quoi Monsieur Weasley peut bien parler. Il n'y a personne dans son bureau. »

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt et blêmit en apercevant son bureau vide.

« Monsieur le directeur, je vous assure que… »

Ce dernier leva une main pour le faire taire.

« Vous parlez bien anglais, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle ?

– Oui, je suis diplômée, Monsieur.

– Bien, dans ce cas, vous me voyez navré de vous avoir dérangé. Quant à vous, Monsieur Weasley, rajouta le directeur en se tournant vers Bill, la prochaine fois que vous me dérangez, assurez-vous que ce que vous me dites est vrai. »

Après son départ, Fleur et Bill restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes.

Puis :

« Vous l'avez fait exprès, hein ? »

Fleur le regarda, amusée :

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Weasley. Moi pas comprendre. »

* * *

Brave petite Fleur. Pour une fois, ce n'est plus elle qui en voit de toutes les couleurs !

Verdict ? Une petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

A très bientôt !

Bisous

Ana'


	5. Dieu merci je ne suis pas rousse

Hello !

Alors voilà le dernier OS de ce recueil... J'ai un peu trainé pour le poster parce que j'étais super triste à l'idée de terminer ! Je m'étais attachée à ce couple, ils vont me manquer !

Avec celui-ci, on remonte dans le temps. C'est avant que Fleur rencontre Bill et elle est encore convaincue que... je vous laisse lire pour découvrir ;) Mais en tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un très grand merci pour tous les fidèles de ce recueil : **Capucine Maina**, **Selemba**, **Nyssia**, **Caramelise**, **Azalan**, **Pistols**, **Mina008 **et **Lil's C **!

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Dieu merci je ne suis pas rousse

**Thème :** Mon intime conviction

**Rating :** K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Mais ils sont plutôt beaux, les anglais…

– Ils sont plutôt _roux_ tu veux dire ! », s'exclama aussitôt Fleur en grimaçant.

Manon secoua la tête, l'air vaincu :

« Ce que tu peux être mauvaise, parfois. »

Lélia laissa échapper un petit ricanement et Manon se rembrunit en se tournant vers elle :

« Quoi, toi aussi tu es pour l'extermination de tous les roux de la planète ?

– Il faut dire qu'il y en a de plus en plus ! », remarqua sournoisement Fleur.

Elles étaient tranquillement assises dans la salle commune fournie par Poudlard, une coupe de champagne devant elles pour fêter dignement la sélection de Fleur au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Lélia haussa les épaules :

« Ah mais je ne dis rien, moi ! Et puis, ce n'est pas très politiquement correct de parler d'_extermination_. Je dirai que je suis plutôt pour leur destruction !

– Arrêtez ! Ça peut être mignon, un roux ! » s'entête Manon en regardant fixement Fleur.

Cette dernière esquissa une nouvelle petite grimace et secoua la main, comme pour chasser une mouche :

« Mais oui, chérie, mais oui. Ça peut être mignon, si tu le dis, je te crois. Seulement… – elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots – il y aura malheureusement toujours le problème qu'il sera… comment dire…

– Qu'il sera roux ? proposa railleusement Lélia.

– Hum, oui, quelque chose dans ce goût là. »

Les deux jeunes filles ricanèrent. Manon prit un air boudeur, croisa les jambes et termina d'un coup sec son verre de champagne.

« Hé ! s'exclama Fleur. Doucement, l'alcoolique !

– Tu me ressers ?

– Tu mérites ? »

Haussement d'épaule :

« Sachant que c'est moi qui suis allée acheter cette bouteille, bravant ainsi la surveillance de tous les professeurs et manquant à tout instant de me faire renvoyer en France… J'estime que oui.

– C'est sûr que vu comme ça… »

Lélia attrapa la bouteille et lui sourit :

« Ah, mais que ferions-nous sans toi ! »

Fleur avait ramené ses jambes près de son corps et se tenait appuyée contre son lit. Elle lança un regard amusé à Manon qui était en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Bientôt, une odeur douçâtre envahit la pièce et la jeune blonde gloussa :

« Combien de temps avant que Madame Maxime n'arrive en hurlant ?

– Oh… Quinze à vingt minutes, je dirais !

– Bon. Lélia, ça arrive ce champagne ?

– D'ailleurs, je trouve ça scandaleux que ce soit elle qui garde la bouteille, déclara Manon. Elle me revient de droit.

– Hum. »

Lélia posa les verres de ses amies par terre et prit soin de les remplir à ras-bord avant de lever le sien. Son geste ne tarda pas à être imité par les deux autres filles :

« Bon, alors à l'Angleterre ! A Fleur, au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… A l'amitié aussi, hein ! A tout ce que vous voulez !

– Aux roux ! décréta Fleur en tordant les lèvres pour garder un air qui se voulait sérieux.

– Aux roux ! », approuva Manon en crachant un nuage de fumée.

Lélia but une gorgée. Lorsqu'elle reposa son verre, une étincelle narquoise brillait au fond de ses yeux :

« J'y pense, Manon : tu vas peut-être trouver un mari, ici, hein, mademoiselle la romantique ! Un qui te poussera enfin à larguer cet imbécile de Thomas ! »

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer avec son champagne et rougit furieusement à ces mots.

« Oh oui ! rajouta Fleur. Un mari roux !

– Je vous emmerde !

– Tant de vulgarité…, soupira-t-elle. Finis ta cigarette, plutôt ! »

Manon grommela encore quelques secondes, pour les formes, avant d'obtempérer, les sourcils froncés :

« Tu verras, toi, quand tu te retrouveras mère de dix gnomes roux ! lança-t-elle.

– Eh ! s'offusqua Fleur. Sympa. Mais de toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque : aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'épouser un roux…

– Même s'il est très riche ? coupa Lélia.

– Il faudrait qu'il soit vraiment très, très, très riche, alors. Tellement riche que ça n'existe pas. Et Dieu merci, je ne suis pas rousse. Il n'y a donc _aucune_ chance pour que mes enfants soient roux.

– On ne sait jamais, hein, annonça Manon. Parfois, on a des roux et on ne sait même pas d'où ils sortent. Ils sont juste roux.

– Puis il paraît que le blonds sont condamnés à disparaître. »

À cette dernière remarque, Fleur blêmit :

« Mais c'est terrible, ça ! Nous on disparaît, et pourquoi pas les roux ?

– Va savoir ! soupira Lélia. Au Moyen-âge, on les brûlait et pourtant, impossible de s'en débarrasser. C'est que c'est résistant, un roux. On ne s'en rend pas compte mais ça envahit le monde. »

Manon ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« N'importe quoi…

– Je n'aime pas les roux, déclara tout de même Fleur.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'aimes pas, au même temps…, remarqua Lélia.

– Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

– Les cheveux longs.

– Les cheveux longs ? répéta Manon. Je te ferais remarquer que nous avons toutes les cheveux longs, ici ! »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel :

« Oui mais je n'aime pas les hommes aux cheveux longs !

– Oh ça. En effet, c'est très moyen. »

Lélia esquissa une moue peu convaincue :

« Ça va. Ce n'est pas si moche, ça leur donne un petit côté… tu vois, un petit côté un peu…

– Sale ?

– Oh, toi ! s'exclama la jeune brune en lançant un coussin sur Fleur.

– Hé !

– Tu verras, tu épouseras un roux aux cheveux longs et tu seras servie !

– Merci ! Je vois que vous me souhaitez toutes les deux une belle vie. Ça me touche beaucoup !

– Dans dix ans, commença Manon en l'ignorant, on se retrouvera ici et…

– Dans cette même chambre ? coupa aussitôt Lélia. Ça risque d'être légèrement compliqué, ma chérie…

– La ferme, tu casses tout mon discours !

– Oups ! Pardon, continue.

– Dans dix ans, donc, on fera en sorte de se retrouver quelque part toutes les trois…

– Avec du bon champagne bien français !

– … Lélia…

– Excuse-moi, excuse-moi. On sera ensemble, et… ?

– Et on verra bien qui sera mariée avec qui. Je pourrais fumer toutes les cigarettess sans que Madame Maxime râle, et il fera beaucoup moins froid qu'en ce moment parce qu'on sera loin de l'Angleterre. »

Fleur sourit.

« Très bonne idée.

– Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini. »

Manon se redressa, l'air très importante, et pointa un doigt vers Fleur :

« Si tu épouses un roux ou un homme aux cheveux longs, ce sera à toi de nous payer de dîner ce jour-là.

– Si tu épouses les deux, tu nous devras deux dîners ! », renchérit Lélia.

Fleur ricana :

« Et si je n'épouse ni l'un ni l'autre ?

– Alors on t'invitera.

– Je pourrais choisir le restaurant ?

– Euh…

– Haute gastronomie française, caviar et champagne à volonté, robe de soirée exigée et grands airs prétentieux conseillers ?

– … »

Lélia se tourna vers Manon :

« On est bien d'accord, tu as déclaré que 'on' l'invitera, le 'on' est un singulier, je n'en fais donc pas partie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette dernière haussa les épaules :

« T'en fais pas. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle épousera un roux aux cheveux longs et c'est nous qui irons jouer les gastronomes. »

Fleur secoua la tête et répéta, l'air convaincue :

« Mais puisque je te dis que je n'aime pas les roux… »

* * *

Bien sûr, cette petite Fleur ne va pas tarder à devoir se ruiner pour offrir deux dîners à ses amies ;)

Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews régulièrement, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimiez ce couple pourtant si méconnu ! (alors qu'il y a tellement à écrire sur eux !).

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous a pas déçu même si on ne voit personne d'autre que Fleur !

J'aimerais bien me lancer dans un autre couple de la saga dont on ne parle pas trop, mais je ne sais pas trop encore qui choisir ! Si vous en avez à me proposer... c'est avec plaisir ! (je pensais entre autre à Pétunia et Vernon parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de rien sur eux ! ou bien Alice et Frank, mais toujours dans l'humour !)

A très bientôt, j'espère !

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
